Broken Sky
by The Stroke.Metro Roxas
Summary: DON'T CHU DARE FLAME ME FOR THIS. o.o I can't/won't think of a summary for this, so please do get over it! :3 Yuki/Axel? Rated T for Everyone. And Language.


Airships and New Neighbors

Ch. 1

"DAMN IT TO THE BLOODIEST PART OF HELL!!" someone screamed from inside the aviatory as the sounds of metal upon metal resounded throughout the halls. Claude and Tride looked up from their work, pulling their goggles up and shooting questioning glances at one another before trotting into the aviatory. Inside, beside what appeared to be a flying ship of somesort that was shredded beyond repair, was a girl with long black hair, who was covered from head to foot in smoke and ash.

She hopped up and pulled the large pair of flight goggles she wore upon her head, revealing two shining blue eyes. The place where her goggles had been was the only place not blackened. Putting her hand to her chin and mumbling to herself, she hopped around the airship, making adjustments everywhere.

"Yuki, what happened to the Red Lion?" Claude asked, folding his arms. Yuki stopped, perched ontop of the front crow's nest and blinking, staring down at him.

"Ah, I was flying it back over here when some some idiot thought he would use her as a scratching post," Yuki explained, jumping down from the high post and landing smoothly in front of the two other flyers. "Somehow, he managed to cut open her fuel tank, spread the stuff all over her, then set her aflame!! Thank the Gods I got it to stop or else...she'd never see the air again."

Tride blinked, staring up at the Lion. "Okay, but that doesn't explain why there was an explosion of anger a second ago from you." he said, turning to her.

Yuki glanced at the ship, stepping back a few paces. "Uh...well, ya seeee..." she started, slowly heading for the large flight door where the ships ported. "That was because the man who attacked us also did something to her gears, and I was trying to fix her aaanndd...I sorta kinda maybe broke the chain in half a little!!"

Claude gaped at her, rushing after her as she jumped out of the open doorway and into clear sky and unfurled a pair of dark blue feathery wings and shooting away. He jumped out after her, opening his own golden wings and taking off after her. "THAT SHIP TOOK ME SEVEN YEARS TO BUILD, YUKI!! HOW DARE YOU GET HER IN SUCH A BAD SHAPE!!" he roared.

"I'M SORRY, CLAUDE!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I HAVE SUCH A LOUSY CREW!!" Yuki yelled back, dodging as claude threw a landing tire at her head. "WATCH IT!!"

Their fight in the air continued for about 5 more minutes until Yuki crashlanded into the sand at the beach below the Flightport, leaving a long trail in the sand behind her. Claude landed a few feet in front of her, tapping his foot. She lifted her head up from the sand, only to have it pounded back in by Tride, who landed hardly on her head.

"That's not nice, Tride," Yuki muttered from the sand. "Not nice at ALL."

"Well, you know me," Tride smirked. "I'm not a nice guy."

"HAHA!! Now get off me before I feed you to the rainbow in my house!!" Yuki growled.

"WHAT? You don't have a RAINBOW in your house!!"

"I DO SO!! And if you do not remove your foot from my cranium, Mister I-don't-believe-Yuki-has-a-rainbow-in-her-room, I'll tear it off with these, man! WITH THESE!!" She roared, holding up her fists.

"Oi!! Stop with the yelling and the scaring the new residents off!!" a voice screamed from the top of the sand hill. All three flyers looked up and saw a tall man with dark violet hair and blazing red eyes, a large scar crossing over his right eye diagonally; he wore a black button-up jacket that was open to reveal a bandaged torso, a pair of black-blueish jeans, and dark brown stell-toe boots. On his left ring finger was a diamond ring, shining in the late morning sun.

"Daaaaaaaadddd!!" Yuki grinned, jumping up and running over to him. "What do you mean by 'new residents'?"

"I mean the thirteen new people who'll be staying in Broken Sky -- apparently in Sun Plaza a few miles off from the Flightport," Yajuu explained, hoisting his daughter up on his shoulders. "I expect you to behave yourself and don't upset them. They seem a bit mischievious to me."

Yuki sighed, nodding and pulling softly on her father's hair. "I'll mind myself, don't worry," she smiled, looking towards the Stone Plaza, a small part of the sprawling city that was always the second part of Ice Plaza to grow dark, right after Starless Central. "Is that them right now?"

A large airship, much different from the ones found in Broken Sky, landed ontop of the large landing dock that was stationed high above Sun Plaza. Thirteen people stepped out of the craft and started down the long flight of stairs that led down to the ground below. Her pupils turning to slits, she got a close-up view of them from her father's broad shoulders, squinting slightly.

They did look a bit odd to Yuki. One of them has long silvery hair and looked to be in charge of the group of people. Another has the same length of hair, but it was a light shade of blue, and he had an "X" between his eyes. One had spiky hair that was a flaming red, emerald green eyes and two upside-down clown-like tears under his eyes; he was talking to two others: one with a mullet-like hairstyle, and another who looked to be about Yuki's age, 19, with short, spiked blonde hair. Hopefully by now you know that this is the WUNDERFALL Organization XIII!!

"They seem strange," Tride said, stepping up alongside Yajuu with Claude. "Especially the one with red hair."

"I agree," Claude nodded. "He and the other two he's talking to seem like they want to head over here..."

Yuki stared at them, then smiled a bit as the tan man with silver hair stopped them and began lecturing them. Moments later, they walk towards Sun Plaza, the one with the mohullet casting a sad glance at the beach before continuing.

"Well...let's hope that they're friendly and won't mind being next door neighbors!" Yuki laughed, hopping down from her father's shoulders and pecking him on the cheek. "I'm tired. Goodnight, everyone." She hummed happily as she walked up a path away from the beach and into the ever busy Stone Plaza.

Yuki sighed happily as she flopped down on her bed in her cool room. She stared out the open window and at the sky, her mind wandering. "That was such a great dinner tonight, Uncle..." She mumbled, smiling at the crescent moon. "Dad really does make good onigiri..." She kept talking to the moon until she dozed off, dreaming dreams of onigiri, chicken, and ketchup.

Broken Sky, Ch. 1 -- End.


End file.
